Sólo me traes problemas
by Kakigori de Limon
Summary: Los jugadores del Shohoku vuelven a la carga! Tras el campeonato nacional, Mitsui decide centrarse por completo en el baloncesto para poder ir a la universidad al igual que Akagi y Kogure. Sin embargo habrá alguien que conseguirá quitarle el sueño al lanzador de triples. Sin ser consciente se verá envuelto en un triángulo amoroso! [Mitsui, Maki, OC] [Ayako, Ryota]
1. Chapter 1

Slam Dunk no me pertenece. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue.

6:30 AM...

98! (swoosh) 99! (swoosh) y 100! lanzo y acierto. Tengo que mejorar mi técnica de juego. Ahora que Akagi se ha ido la defensa del Shohoku se verá resentida. Si queremos ganar el campeonato nacional este año tendremos que trabajar duro. Me seco la frente con la toalla y bebo un poco de agua. Miyagi y Ayako no tardarán en llegar. Sobretodo ahora que al moreno se le ha metido entre ceja y ceja ser un buen líder.

Entro en el vestuario y me siento en uno de los banquillos frente a las taquillas. Estoy quitándome la rodillera cuando de repente oigo a alguien salir de las duchas. Ni siquiera me he dado cuenta del sonido del agua cayendo. Me doy la vuelta dispuesto a llamar la atención al intruso cuando de repente la veo. Veo una chica envuelta en una toalla que solo le llega hasta la mitad del muslo secándose el pelo con las manos. Me mira sorprendida y me sonríe. Yo me levanto de un salto asombrado y trato de apartar la vista de su cuerpo mojado.

-Pe...perdona...no sabía que había alguien- titubeo sonrojado.

-¡Tranquilo!- exclama la joven-pensaba que a estas horas no habría nadie entrenando. Iría al vestuario de chicas pero como el del gimnasio es el único que se queda abierto...¿Puedes pasarme la bolsa?

Y mientras dice eso se asegura de que la toalla no se le valla a caer. Trago saliva y le paso la bolsa deslizándola a través del banquillo.

-¿Puedes darte la vuelta?- me pide divertida.

La obedezco e intento parecer sereno. Oigo como se sube la cremallera de la falda y saca algo de la bolsa. Me rasco la nuca incómodo y al cabo de unos minutos me dice que ya ha terminado. Sigue teniendo el pelo empapado pero por lo menos está vestida. La verdad es que el uniforme no le sienta nada mal. ¡No, no, Hisashi mente fría! ¡Mente fría!

-Me llamo Satsuki Hasegawa, encantada.

-Hisashi Mitsui- nos estrechamos las manos. La puerta se abre.

-¡Ayako!¡Cuanto tiempo!- exclama Satsuki acercándose a la joven de pelo rizado y abrazándola.

-Pensaba irte a recoger a casa pero recibí tu mensaje- se inclina un poco hacia el lado y me mira- veo que ya has conocido a Mitsui. Noto en su voz algo de picardía. Trato de no sonrojarme.

-Sí- dice ella- me he levantado pronto para correr un poco y he acabado viniendo aquí. Siento haber acabado el agua caliente.

-No pasa nada Satsuki- dice Ryota acercándose a las dos. Me mira y me dedica una sonrisa burlona- a Mitsui no le vendrá mal una ducha de agua fría.

La palabra "cabrón" se me pasa por la cabeza. Está claro que le encanta avergonzarme. Ya le daré un buen balonazo en el entrenamiento.

-Yo soy Ryota Miyagi- se presenta aun entre risas.

-Sí, lo sé- responde. Parece que no ha entendido el comentario del base (menos mal)- Ayako me ha hablado bastante de ti. Somos vecinas.

Al decir esto, Miyagi parece fundirse. Me rio y ella me mira de reojo.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe el instituto Satsuki?- propone la mánager del equipo- creo que tú, yo y Miyagi iremos a la misma clase.

Ella asiente. Se despiden y se marchan. Al salir Ayako, Miyagi sale por fin de su mundo de fantasía.

-Es bastante guapa ehh...- me suelta el muy imbécil dándome codazos en el hombro. Finjo indiferencia.

-¿La conoces?- le pregunto.

-Ayako me ha explicado que estudiaba en el Kainan pero que hace unos meses se vio en un escándalo. Al parecer salía con uno de los del equipo de baloncesto.

¿Una chica problemática? Le miro asombrado. ¿Así que le gustan los deportistas? Alguien dentro de mí salta de alegría. ¡Contrólate!

-¿Quieres que echemos un uno contra uno?- le pregunto.

-Veamos si puedes ganarme.


	2. Chapter 2

-Satsuki, ¿Quieres venir con nosotras a tomar algo esta tarde?- me pregunta una de mis compañeras.

-Lo siento Chie pero ya tengo planes y la verdad es que si no quiero llegar tarde me tengo que ir ya.

Cuando iba al Kainan, no solía salir con chicas. La mayoría me miraba mal por el simple hecho de salir con los chicos del equipo de baloncesto. Al parecer los acaparaba todos para mí dejándolas a ellas sin posibilidades. Mi fama de puta llegó incluso a los institutos del Ryonan y del Shoyo. Nunca llegué a preocuparme por ello (nunca me ha avergonzado mi manera de ser) pero me alegro de que aquí sea distinto. Cojo mi cartera y salgo prácticamente corriendo de clases. Justo cuando llego al final del pasillo me encuentro a Mitsui.

-¿Saltándote clases Hasegawa?- me mira con asombro. Seguramente cree que soy la clase de chica que nunca ha roto un plato.

-Si algún profesor pregunta, tú no me has visto- le digo bromeando.

Dicho esto, sigo mi camino. En una milésima de segundo veo como Mitsui reemprende la marcha.

Finalmente llego a la calle. Miro a la izquierda y a la derecha y espero. En pocos minutos se me acerca una moto.

-¡Justo a tiempo!- exclamo- ¡Jin eres mi héroe! ¿¡Qué haría yo sin ti!?

Se quita el casco y me sonríe amigablemente.

-Ningún problema Satsuki, no tengo entrenamiento hasta las 6- me responde con su habitual tranquilidad- además ya me apetecía ir a ver a Maki.

-¿Y Nobunaga? Pensé que querría venir...

-Tenía bastantes deberes atrasados- me responde.

Me río al pensar en el arrogante alero matándose a estudiar. El lanzador de triples del Kainan me enseña un casco y respiro hondo. Me lo pongo pero no soy capaz de atármelo así que me acaba ayudando. Me subo a la moto y me abrazo a su espalda lo más fuerte posible. Las motos me dan un miedo terrible pero saber que Jin es el que conduce inspira mucha confianza.

Veo que Chie está asomada en la ventana mirando algo con sus amigas.

-Ah Mitsui- se dirige a mí- ¿Sabes quién es el chico de la moto que está con Satsuki?

Miro hacia el patio. Satsuki se acerca a un motorista y lo saluda animadamente. Cuando se quita el casco le reconozco.

-Es Soichiro Jin del Kainan-contesto sin apartar la mirada.

-Había oído que Hasegawa salía con un jugador del Kainan- apunta una de las chicas- es bastante mono.

Malditas chismosas. Me están explicando algo pero no las escucha. La sangre me hierve. Al parecer Jin debe de haberle dicho algo gracioso porque se está riendo a carcajada limpia. Se hace una coleta y se pone el casco. Él la ayuda.

¿De todos los chicos, tenía que estar con Jin? Se marchan.

-Mitsui ¿Me estás escuchando?- me pregunta Chie agitándola mano frente a mí.

-Lo siento pero tengo prisa- contesto secamente.

La universidad es tan grande que en seguida nos perdemos. Tras preguntar varias veces llegamos al gimnasio. Por los sonidos a goma rozando la pista encerada sé que deben estar entrenando. La universidad de Kainan tiene un equipo extraordinario. Maki está jugando fenomenalmente.

-¡Maki!- le saludo. Me parece que he alzado demasiado la voz porque más de un jugador se ha reído al oírme tan entusiasmada. Me sonrojo. Éste se acerca a nosotros. Primero saluda a Jin y luego se pone frente de mi y me besa. Hace tantos días que no le veo que intento saborearlo al máximo. Finalmente se separa de mí. Me humedezco los labios y le sonrío.

-¿Qué se siente al entrenar con tu futuro equipo?- le pregunta su compañero.

-Es fantástico- responde con un brillo en la mirada. Es evidente que no le gustaría estar en otro lugar- aunque estoy deseando volver para ganar el torneo de invierno.

Suspiro. Sabía que diría algo por el estilo. Les propongo ir a tomar algo y ambos aceptan.

Después de 3 horas hablando del próximo torneo y del partido del festival de otoño ( o sea, de más y más baloncesto), Jin se despide y se marcha con su moto. Al verme pensativa Maki sonríe y me da un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-¿Nos vamos?- me propone mientras rodea mis hombros con su corpulento brazo derecho. Yo me limito a asentir sonrojada.


End file.
